


Watchmen: Super Ultra Mega Maniacal Deep Fried KKK edition

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Other, This fic will make you cry tears of blood and coca cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Rorschach confronts Dr. Manhattan over his desire to tell the people the truth but things go differently then one would think. This fic is high in calories and trans fats, so I'm not responsible if you contract obesity from reading this.
Kudos: 2





	Watchmen: Super Ultra Mega Maniacal Deep Fried KKK edition

“Never compromise, not even in the face of Armageddon. That’s always been the difference between us Daniel” said Rorschach to his friend Nite Owl before walking out into the cold arctic.

Rorschach walked out into the cold darkness of the night while wearing nothing but his normal clothes and a scarf to go along with it. He intended on telling everyone the truth about what Ozymandias had done and he wouldn’t let anyone stop him.

He continued walking and trudging through the windy blizzard but stopped in his tracks as Dr. Manhattan appeared in front of him. 

Rorschach stopped to look at the blue man in front of him before saying “out of my way, the people need to be told”

Dr. Manhattan just stood there in place. The blue god then looked at him emotionlessly and said “you know I can’t let you do that”

Then Manhattan smirked and said “without help”

Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach then high fived each other. What then followed that was twenty minutes that consisted of nothing but high fives, fist bumps, and back flips.

After they were done, Dr. Manhattan then snapped his fingers and he was no longer naked, but instead wearing a pair of sunglasses, a t-shirt with Megadeth on it, a pair of khaki shorts, two black sandals, and a backwards hat. 

Manhattan then made a giant pepperoni pizza appear out of thin air and hopped on top of the yeasty, doughy creation. Rorschach then hopped on the pizza and they began surfing on a wave of surge soda towards New York while Manhattan shredded on his electric guitar the entire time.

The two of them then told the world leaders and everything and so everyone in the whole entire world teamed up to punch Ozymandias in the crotch a bunch of times and this resulted in world peace for thousands of years to come.


End file.
